hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines (フィリピン)
Philippines (フィリピン, Firipin) is a fan-made character in Axis Powers Hetalia, the series. She is an archipelago, representing the Republic of the Philippines in South-East Asia. Her fan-made human name is Maria Clara Carriedo Cruz. APPEARANCE On her appearances she always shouts "live long" that is "Mabuhay" for this is her most scripts. Philippines has a darker complexion. Her wavy, dark-chocolate hair falls beyond her shoulders, and three jasmine flowers are clipped on the right side of her fringe. They represent the three major islands of the archipelago, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. The color, white, represents purity. A thin line of ahoge can be seen sticking out on the left side of her head, nearly invisible. She has prominent black eyes, although they are depicted as honey-brown. Her body frame looks petite, yet a little curvy. Philippines can be often seen in a casual clothing. Occasionally, she wears her national outfit, Baro't-Saya. At world meetings, she usually wears rayadillo, a blue-and-white striped military uniform, made with cotton fabric, and, rarely, a matching light-brown sombrero. She usually fights with a Ginunting, a small yet very, very sharp sword. She also knows Escrima, a martial art involving the use of stick and blade weapons. PERSONALITY A hospitable country, Philippines is known to be incredibly friendly toward guests, especially foreigners. She always keeps a positive demeanor, making her look approachable to every one. Her moves are also boyish because her best friends are mostly boys since birth. A smile never leaves Philippines's face. Although at times, her happy-go-lucky attitude can go rather overboard. She tries to smile, even at a serious situation (i.e., an ally gets injured), and, as a result, gets mistaken as a sadist, much to her dismay. None-the-less, Philippines deeply treasures the ASEAN (Association of the South-East Asian Nations), and considers her neighbors as family. In fact, her notable trait is being family-oriented. She excellently gets along with America and Indonesia. She has befriended Japan, Malaysia, Vietnam, South Korea, Mexico and Australia. Despite the numerous positive traits she possess, Philippines has her own flaws. Colonial-Mentality, Crab-Mentality and Filipino Time are examples of her negative attributes. She is known to be as headstrong as Vietnam, although it makes her look "uncool" and "immature". As a bubbly country, Philippines is quite talkative, especially with her family and friends. She is never behind the current events, as a result for gossiping with every one, every where she goes. Also, she loves to sing. Her melodic voice can be heard in the bathroom, and no one seems to be bothered at it. She is Catholic, and can be very religious at times. Philippines's favorite past-time is boxing, cockfighting, cooking and siesta. She is incredibly fond of pandesal, pus-pas, rice and mangoes. Oddly, she dislikes tomatoes. RELATIONSHIPS Spain * Spain was the first European country to apply in the Philippines for more than 300 years. Their relations were subjects and citizens. The Philippines was rich when it was Spain due to its great trade with Asians and Spanish America. USA * After the Treaty of Paris (1898), the Philippines became part of the United States. They imposed English and even killed dozens of children to eradicate any Spanish traits. There was a military conflict between them, due to the oppression and dictatorship of the United States. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Relationships